


all good things

by Bellakitse



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Fluff, M/M, Minor Jessika Pava/Rey, Romance, stormpilot week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9696671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: Poe lets out a small huff that sounds like a laugh. “If it makes you feel better I’ve had the same relationship for a while now, only it’s my left hand, not the right one.”Finn stares at Poe in awe, obviously, today was the day people decided that shocking him to death was the goal. “What do I say to that?” Finn asks baffled.“You could say we could change that,” Poe smirks teasingly. “Give each other a helping hand.”*Finn is a bartender, Poe is one of his customers and this moment is a long time coming.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Stormpilot week Day 1: Modern AU / Historical AU

“Heads up, your favorite customer just walked in.”

Finn looks up from where he’s setting up his station to look over at Rey his best friend and fellow bartender and then over at door where a group of pilots has just walked in, rowdy and in good spirits as always. There in the middle of his men stood the company commander Captain Poe Dameron and like usual there was a wide-open smile on the older man’s face. It’s a face Finn has been admiring from afar for months now, ever since Rey first got him this bartending job.

The place named ‘Kanata’ after it’s rather eccentric owner was nothing more than a dive bar that mostly served draft beer but it was also only a mile away from the air base so Finn and Rey could always count on Flyboys and girls to flock to the place on their down time.

“When are you finally going to move on that?”

Finn shoots Rey a look and she returns it, rolling her eyes when he ignores her. “What?” she questions her tone letting him know she was tired of his shit. “The guy doesn’t even have the body parts I like and I know he’s hot.”

Finn smirks at that comment, his smile growing when he sees her throw a smile at one of Poe’s pilots, a small and cute Asian woman who rumored had it was one of Poe’s best pilots. Pava finds Rey’s eyes on her and returns the smile as she starts to make her way toward them and the bar.

“Rey, why don’t you focus on flirting with Pava and stop worrying about my love life,” Finn says to her, even though he knows it’s just going to rile her up.

Rey narrows her eyes at him, the look on her face fierce and still just as intimidating as the first time he met her back in college, back when she studied martial arts and could handle a quarterstaff like a pro. “You would actually have to have a love life for me to worry about,” Rey shoots back with a sarcastic smile on her face. “And we both know that your longest relationship in a while has been with your right hand, Finn.”

Finn watches as she turns her back to him, going around the bar to greet Jessika, his jaw dropped at her bold comment.

“Damn, that was a sick burn,”

 _‘No’_ He thinks, his eyes closing in dread and he can feel his cheeks, his neck, his whole being go hot in humiliation. He turns around slowly to find that in the time it took for Rey to lay him low Poe has made his way to his side of the bar and of course he’s somehow managed to look better than usual in his brown leather jacket over a simple black tee that looked tailor made for the made, his hair which Finn had dreams about sinking his fingers into those thick waves was artfully crafted and those beautiful brown eyes of his twinkled with humor and playfulness.

“You heard that,” Finn confirms even though he already knows given his rotten luck the answer.

“Yeah,” Poe answers with a sympathetic look that is belittled by the smirk on his face. “For such a tiny thing Rey packs a wallop and that’s just with her words, I’d hate to get into a fight with her.”

“She’d beat the crap out of all of us,” Finn agrees with a smile. “Which I kind of wish would happen now, cause then I would be knocked out and I wouldn’t know you heard what she said.”

Poe grins at him amused, but there is a gentleness in his expression. “Hey, now it’s not so bad.”

Finn rolls his eyes, picking up a wet glass to dry with his towel. “Right.”

Poe lets out a small huff that sounds like a laugh. “If it makes you feel better I’ve had the same relationship for a while now, only it’s my left hand, not the right one.”

Finn stares at Poe in awe, obviously, today was the day people decided that shocking him to death was the goal. “What do I say to that?” Finn asks baffled.

“You could say we could change that,” Poe smirks teasingly. “Give each other a helping hand.”

Finn tries to keep a serious face, but between Poe’s face and his words, he finds himself grinning despite himself. “That is a horrible line, do you even have any game?”

Poe chuckles at that in his easygoing way, calm and laid back as always. “None, people usually just take pity on me.”

“Yeah, sure,” Finn answers dryly as he fills a glass with Poe’s beer of choice. “The fact that you’re beautiful doesn’t contribute at all.”

Poe’s eyes light up at Finn’s compliment and Finn battles between being embarrassed and charmed by the man. “Don’t act like you don’t know that, I wasn’t flattering you I was just stating a fact.”

Poe smiles around the glass as he takes a sip of his beer. “I am flattered, though I also feel like I should feel offended?”

Finn shrugs and he leans on his elbows against the bar, feeling a thrill when Poe stares at his biceps for a moment. “Sorry, can’t help you there.”

Poe continues to look at him before he lifts his gaze to Finn’s, his eyes a shade darker and when he licks his lips Finn can’t help but follow the move with his eyes, even when he knows what game Poe is playing.

“What can you help me with?”

Finn takes a deep breath, hoping it will calm him, it doesn’t and his stomach clenches as Poe looks at him. The fact is that this moment -the way Poe is looking at him, an expression that surely mirrors his own- it’s all been a long time coming. From the moment, he met Poe he’s known what he wants from the older man and what the man wants from him. There has always been this sense of knowing where this is going to end up and frankly Finn is tired of denying himself what he wants so bad he can practically taste it.

“I don’t get off until 2,” Finn says instead of answering the previous question.

Poe smiles again, this time softer, no teasing. “I have nowhere to be.”

Finn gives him a small smile of his own, anticipation and excitement coursing through him. “Okay.”

“Okay.”

*

2 am comes faster than Finn expected, all the patrons including Poe’s pilots have already left for the night. The only ones that remain are Finn and Rey who are cleaning up and Poe and Pava who are waiting for them respectively.

“Okay you need to go,” Rey says taking the rag from Finn’s hand. “You have been cleaning the same spot forever, it’s shining, now go.”

“We still need to put the chairs up and sweep.”

“I can do that, Jessika will help,” Rey answers crossing her arms. “Now go, you have a beautiful man waiting for you, go.”

“But-“

“Finn,” Rey starts taking his hand in hers. “I love you but you are way too high strung, sex will help with that, go get laid.”

Finn lets out a huff of laughter at that, shaking his head at his best friend. “You are the most charming girl.”

Rey beams at him, ignoring his sarcasm. “Aren’t I. Now go.”

“Going,” Finn answers pulling his black leather jacket from under the bar. He starts to make his way over to where Poe and Jessika are seated.

“Ready?” Poe asks as he stands, slipping his hand into Finn’s calmly like he holds Finn’s hand every day. Finn looks down at their joined hands and bites his lip, he can’t deny it likes the feel of Poe’s slightly smaller but more callous hand against his. He notices the smirk Jessika is throwing their way and he blushes a bit in the knowledge that she is aware of what’s going on. Still, he nods at Poe and gets another smile in return. “Good, Pava make sure Rey gets home safe.”

“That’s the plan boss,” Jessika answers with a lazy salute. “Enjoy your night boys.”

Poe smirks. “That’s the plan.”

Jessika lets out a delighted laugh at that and Finn even hears Rey let out a snort. He rolls his eyes at the ridiculousness of all three and starts pulling Poe out the door.

“You’re hilarious,” Finn says as he and Poe step outside, the air nice and cool at this time of night.

“I try,” Poe answers leading him across the parking lot to where a lone motorcycle stands. Finn stares at it for a moment before letting out a dry laugh.

“Of course you have a motorcycle.”

Poe looks at his bike and then at him. “Is that okay?” he asks suddenly concerned. “They don’t freak you out, right? We can get a cab if they do.”

“No, they don’t freak me out,” Finn assures him. “It just more of your walking hotness thing.”

Poe licks his lips smiling, his eyes dancing as he pulls Finn to him. “See your words say it’s a compliment, but the tone and that disgruntle pout on your face say I’m being insulted just a bit.”

“It’s just gross,” Finn answers a grin playing on his own lips as he wraps his arms around Poe’s neck pulling him closer. “No one should be this hot, what gives you the right.”

“It’s a really good thing I have a healthy sense of self with you around,” Poe murmurs as he holds on to Finn’s hips.

“That’s just a nice way to say cocky,” Finn shoots back, pressing his lips against Poe’s before he can answer. For all the buildup, the kiss isn't frenzied like Finn always pictured, instead, Poe kisses him slow like he has all the time in the world, gentle like Finn is something to be cherished. When they part, Poe presses another soft kiss against the corner of his mouth.

“I knew that would be amazing since the first time I saw you,” Poe says against his skin and Finn gives a small nod in agreement.

“Take me back to your place Poe.”

*

Finn wakes up warm and sated, strong arms around wrapped around him and he can feel Poe’s warm breath against the back of his neck as the older man snuggle him like Finn is his personal teddy bear. The thought makes him smile as does the memories of the night before, of the two of them barely making it through the door of Poe’s apartment before articles of clothing went flying off, frantic hands touching any available skin, biting kisses as they stumbled their way to Poe’s bedroom, laughing into each other’s mouths as they tripped onto the bed. After that the laughter stopped, instead moans and sighs filled the room as each searched for touches and kisses that would provoke the sounds, by the time Finn pushed into Poe’s body he knew that he was addicted to every sound Poe made.

“Hmm,” Poe hums, brushing his lips against Finn’s neck causing him to shiver. “I can hear you thinking. Hopefully, they’re good things.”

Finn smiles, tilting his head back as Poe continues to kiss him. “I was thinking about you.” He feels Poe smile into his skin and he pulls away to turn around and face him, he’s greeted with a wide smile.

“Then I really hope it’s good things,” Poe reaches up, his fingertips tracing Finn’s brow. “Fuck, you’re pretty.”

“Shut up,” Finn jokes, feeling his cheeks warm.

“But you are,” Poe continues. “I still remember walking into Maz’s and seeing you for the first time behind the bar, I bumped into Snap and bounced off him, it took him, Pava and the rest of the squadron zero time to realize I had a crush on you.”

“Rey handed me a napkin and told me to stop drooling the first time I saw you,” Finn confesses, loving the way it makes Poe laugh.

“And yet it’s taken us forever to get here,” Poe says still smiling, the corners of his eyes crinkling.

Finn shrugs, suddenly feeling awkward, not sure how to express his previous doubts, his fears that Poe wouldn’t be interested in him or if he was, not long term, it’s a doubt that still lingers in the back of his head. How to explain that it’s not even anything Poe has done but more to do with Finn’s less than ideal childhood. In the end, it seems Finn doesn’t need to say anything and that Poe is more perceptive than Finn gives him credit for. Poe sits up on the bed and Finn follows suit, the covers around their laps.

“Serious conversation time,” Finn guesses, part ready, part nervous.

Poe smiles at him, tapping on Finn’s temple. “I can hear you thinking again and I think it’s time to get some things out of the way so we don’t drag anything else out forever, okay?”

Finn nods. “Okay.”

“Okay,” Poe repeats. “So first is that I’m attracted to you, that should be pretty obvious.”

“Well we are in your bed,” Finn teases, smirking when Poe shoots him a look.

“I also like you,” Poe continues. “In that ridiculous want to know everything about you and find all the ways I can to make you smile way.”

“Poe,” Finn says softly, leaning in quickly, kissing the man, morning breath be damned.

“Last night was amazing Finn,” Poe says when they break the kiss. “But I don’t sleep around, I want to hold your hand and go on dates with you, I want you to meet my dad especially since he’s tired of me talking about you without introducing you to him.”

Finn grins at that, taking Poe hand in his, shrugging when Poe looks down at them and then back up at him. “Might as well get started with that list of yours, something tells me there’s more to it.”

Poe smiles nodding. “I promise they are all good things.”

“I can do good things.”

 

 


End file.
